Going Ghost Permanatly
by firekid44
Summary: Danny spends a lot of time as a ghost. He's going to need the experience.


This just came to me in a flash.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny, don't go!" shouted Jazz. Danny ignored her and flew into the sky, holding a Fenton Thermos in one hand.

'I'll just get rid of Skulker then I'll go home,' thought Danny. 'Jazz needs to stop worrying.' Jazz watched him until he disappeared. She walked back into the house and down into the basement.

"Hey, Jazz!" called Jack. "Look at this!" He held up a device that looked like a cross between a sieve and a blender.

"What is that?" said Jazz slowly. Jack grinned.

"It's the Fenton Particle Slicer! It can rip a ghost to pieces with a flick of this switch." He pointed to a switch on the side.

"Now we can finally get the Ghost Kid!" He turned to the table as Jazz ran back upstairs. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialled a number.

"_Hello?_" said Sam. "_Do you know what time it is?_"

"Sam, it's Jazz," said Jazz quickly. "Danny's out somewhere. You have to find him and get him back to human. Now." She put the phone down and ran out of the house. Sam passed on the message to Tucker before leaving herself.

"Give it up, whelp!" laughed Skulker. "You can't beat me!" Danny growled angrily and fired a Ghost Ray. Skulker dodged it easily and raised an arm. A section of the arm opened and a small gun came out, shooting darts. One went past Danny's head and bounced off a building. The second hit him in the arm.

"What was that?" called Danny, pulling it out. Skulker landed and watched him. Danny flew down towards him, forming a Ghost Ray. Skulker didn't move, but a smile spread across his face. Danny felt something pass through his body and he froze in midair.

"Great," he muttered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jazz below him.

'If I can drop the Fenton Thermos…' he thought, trying to open his hand. Jazz came to a stop and stared up at him. Skulker was hovering in front of him now.

"You've bothered me long enough," he said angrily. "It's time for you to become a real ghost!" He pressed a button on his suit. Danny looked down. Tucker and Sam were there now, and Tucker was using his PDA. Skulker frowned as nothing happened.

"That damn PDA!" he roared, and flew down towards Tucker. Tucker quickly pressed more buttons, and the suit fell apart, depositing Skulker onto the ground.

"Jazz, do you have a thermos?" asked Sam. Jazz nodded and activated it, sucking Skulker in.

"Now how do we get Danny down?" asked Tucker, staring up. Danny was in midair, unable to move.

"Wait for it to wear off?" suggested Sam. Danny rolled his eyes – he could hear everything they were saying. He felt effect of the dart begin to wear off, but only around his eyes. After a moment he could move his whole head. He looked around and gasped. The Fenton RV was roaring down the road towards Jazz, Tucker and Sam. And he could see his dad holding something. It looked deadly.

"Jazz, Tucker, Sam!" shouted Maddie as the RV skidded to a halt. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm, nothing," said Tucker carefully. Jack frowned.

"Didn't you notice the Ghost Kid?"

"Oh, no!" said Jazz. "We didn't look up there."

"Well, take a look through a Fenton Scope!" offered Jack, handing the three of them telescopes. She looked at Danny – his head and arms were moving, but the rest of him was still paralyzed.

"Let's roast a ghost!" said Maddie, and Jack pointed the Fenton Particle Slicer at Danny.

"No!" shouted Jazz, Sam and Tucker at the same time.

"Dad, that's…" started Jazz. Jack pulled the trigger and a beam shot into the air, hitting Danny and forming a bubble around him. Jack and Maddie looked through their own Fenton Scopes. The bubble was slowly compressing around Danny. As they watched, the bubble went into his body, and he slowly changed back to human.

"Oh my God," whispered Maddie. Danny had turned completely human and was falling. The bubble stayed behind, compressing the last of his ghost half into nothing.

"I'm going ghost!" roared Danny as he fell, but he couldn't change. He'd lost his ghost half, and he was about to lose his human half…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun DUN! It's kind of obvious what comes next. Please review!


End file.
